


In My Heart, It's Only You

by jeonghooniesan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, and i suck at this, but i am trash for anything domestic and fluffy, seventeen being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghooniesan/pseuds/jeonghooniesan
Summary: One shots of every member being cute with you, the reader.





	1. Choi Seungcheol

**Author's Note:**

> I actually came up with this last September but didn't get to continue cuz i had writers block. Then i tweeted in my twitter (@coffeechaelly) that if i get 25 likes, ill continue this and post it so that people can read it. And here it is now. i hope you enjoy it, because i honestly did.
> 
> every chapter will be short but i will try my best to make your heart flutter hehe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning burns

You wake up with a ray of blinding sun light shining on your face, but with a cold, empty bed. You look around to find that your long-time boyfriend since high school, Choi Seungcheol, is not in bed with you, when you clearly remember cuddling your face on his neck while having his heartbeat lull you to sleep last night. It was one of those nights where Seungcheol doesn't need to work too hard and work too late, a rare occurrence but a cherished moment you both share.

You sit up and a rub your eyes. You faintly smell the scent of warm brewed coffee coming from the cracks of the bedroom door, and, as if on cue, your stomach starts growling. You step out of the bed, rubbing your tummy sleepily under your oversized shirt that is obviously owned by Seungcheol, and walk to the door. You open the bedroom door and the smell of a heavenly breakfast greets you. You see Seungcheol in last night’s clothes, pajama pants that hang too low, and a white t-shirt that defines his beautiful features, but with an awfully adorable addition — an apron with a bunny print in front.

You lean yourself on the bedroom frame, admiring the view and smiling uncontrollably. You think about the things you could have done in your life time that convinced life to give you a man like Seungcheol, and you sigh. Seungcheol lifts his head to face you, spatula in hand raised leveled to his face, and you sigh again, not seeming to comprehend the luck you have obtained. He smiles and his eyes light up while the morning sunlight reflects against the beautiful universe inside it, his skin was glowing under the soft steam of smoke, and you just can’t help but think –

_Beautiful._

"Good morning, sleepyhead. I made breakfast for you." He says, continuing on frying the hotdogs you always demand of him to buy every grocery time. "In that?" Pointing at the apron mockingly.

 Seungcheol looks down on his apron. "Hey! You bully." He pouts, and it makes you laugh because you know he only does that to you – pouting, wiggling, and being an over-all cutie is, as what he says, exclusive for the love of his life. He then smiles brightly at you, twirls, imitating a princess showing off her gown. "Looks good, huh?" he says, lifting his eyebrows up and down. You approach him, and you laugh again. "Yeah. Like a fairy princess." You said as you hug him for the first time that day. Seungcheol drops the spatula and wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you closer, kissing your forehead. You close your eyes on the intimacy, finding home in his arms, his warmth radiating through the fabric, through the fibers of your skin, and finally striking your heart to burst into so much adoration. His fingers are tight but soft, a whisper of tenderness and passion.

"Your fairy princess." And he laughs, low and lovely, and you can't help but rest your head on top of his firm chest, letting his breath brush against your hair.

You suddenly hear Seungcheol sniffing above your head, and you do the same. There’s a bitter smell lingering in the kitchen that wasn’t there before. And before you realize it, Seungcheol is already out of your grasps, holding the fire extinguisher towards the burning pan and finishing the flame with the breakfast turning into ashes.

You both look at each other wide eyed, and after a few moments, start laughing hysterically. While in your laughing fits, yours eyes closed and your chest heaving, you feel strong arms around your waist again, and Seungcheol is laughing against your skin, his breathe ghosting over your lips. His face was pink from the excess adrenaline, and you just couldn’t help but raise your right hand to pinch at his cheeks.

“You on to have pizza for breakfast?” He says, his gums coming out from his smile.

“As long as I get my own box.” You hold his nape and pull him close for a fleeting kiss.

“Deal.”


	2. Yoon Jeonghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face masks and kisses

You get home from a tiring day, and you can feel your own bones crumble. Every inch of your body is sore, throbbing even, and can't help but grunt in frustration. You enter the apartment groggily, dragging your bag and your sore ass to the living room. You see your boyfriend, Jeonghan, going through his phone with his right hand, and grabbing a handful of chips with his left. You slump beside him as he laughs at a meme of Hansol circulating on the internet.

"Babe!" He exclaims loudly, putting his phone down and throwing his hands up, offering a bear hug. You leaned in, resting your head on his chest, letting him wrap his arms around you. You sigh, closing your eyes and relax your nerves on his chest. "Tiring day, babe?" Jeonghan rests his chin on your shoulder, and you can feel his breath on your ear, warm and relaxing. You nod quietly. He grabs your shoulders and looks at you in the eye, and then gives a big nod. "Alright." He claps and stands up abruptly, leaving you to further sink through the couch. "Let's get you freshened up." He holds out his hand. You grunt, not wanting to move a single inch. "No." You say, letting the vowel trail softly. 

"C'mon, babe! We still have to do our routine." Jeonghan pulls your arm, trying to get you to stand.

Then you remembered it was a Friday, and you and Jeonghan always had a skin care routine on Fridays. You give in and stand groggily. Jeonghan holds you up and smiles at you. He has his arm wrapped around your waist and guides you to the bedroom. After what felt like forever, you're finally wearing your comfortable pajama shorts and Jeonghan's over-sized white shirt that swallowed your body whole. You wrap yourself up with a thick blanket, finally satisfied with the warmth and comfort.

You walk out of the bedroom and you see Jeonghan sitting on the couch, cross legged and looking elegant, waiting for you. "Hannie, i'm done." You stand by the couch and just look at him for a moment. He changed into his black sweatpants and was wearing your favorite pink hoodie. Jeonghan looks at you, scanning from head to toe, and beams a smile. "You look good in my clothes." He says, tilting his said to the side and looks at you fondly. You smile back at him. "Never knew pink would look good on you." Copying his sly grin but fond eyes. Jeonghan stands and places a warm hand on your waist to rub soothing circles. "Shall we? The beautiful lady first, of course." He says, making way for you to lie down on the couch. You nod at him, intertwining his hand with yours and you let yourself lie, head on the arm rest and nerves relaxed.

He brings out the face mask you both use and kneels down on the floor beside you. He takes out a mask and carefully places it on your face, avoiding your eyes. You watch him fondly as he adjusts the face mask on your face carefully, and you can't help but reach out to cup his jaw gently. He leans in to the touch, obviously purring to the warmth, while placing the mask.

He finishes and he looks at you, eyes like the ocean. He leans down to place a small peck on your lips, and you think of all the beautiful things in the world that can be compared to the man on front of you. You can feel his hands on your waist and you brush your fingers through his hair fondly. He moans softly and your heart skips a beat at every finger placed on your skin, on every breath that brushes against yours, and on every twist of his love.

You sit up and stand, gesturing Jeonghan to lie down and you do the same to him, placing a face mask on his beautifully contoured-by-the-gods face. He does the same to you, placing a hand on your cheek and looking at you fondly. When you finish, you slide your hand down his clothed chest and you place it at his wasit. "Love you, baby." He tucks a stray hair behind your ear and places his hand at the back of his neck. "Love you too, Hannie." You say, but the moment finishes when you surprise him by tickling his sides. You elicit a loud laugh from him, filling the room with the sound of giggles and short breathes.

"I take it back! Stop! I-I don’t love-!" He never finishes his sentence because you stopped and pecked his lips, his face mask slightly peeling at the side.


	3. Hong Jisoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sing me to sleep

You sit on your desk chair in your room, in front of a pile of paperwork, and you sigh in disbelief because you're only halfway through all the work that is needed to do. You rub at your forehead, massaging away the throbbing sensation of stress. You can't help but squeeze your eyes shut just to adjust your eyes and remind them to focus. You've been working non-stop since 9 in the morning, and it's already 10 at night. Looking at the clock is a curse—a constant reminder that you cannot stop, and if you do, you'll miss the deadline. You comb your fingers through your hair, loosening tangled ends, and continue your work, reading every line and paragraph left.

You hear a knock on the bedroom door behind you, but you don't move. "Babe? Hey." A familiar honey-like voice resonates across the room and you stop for a moment to look. You're suddenly reminded that you've been living with your boyfriend, Joshua, and you haven't talked to him since lunch. You felt a pang of guilt in your chest because it’s obvious that Joshua is worried about you. His body was half way through the door and you gesture him to come in. He steps inside your shared bedroom and you realize he was holding a mug with his right hand. "Hi Josh. Sorry, I've been really busy." You give him a soft smile and he walks to your desk, putting down the mug in front of you.

 "I know. I didn't want to disturb you."

He combs his fingers through your hair and it relaxes you, nerves finally loosening with the touch. You close your eyes for a moment, and hum. Then you felt him kiss your forehead and you open your eyes to look at him. "It's chamomile. Apparently it's good with stress." He points at the mug and you look at it. You acknowledge the thoughtfulness and nod, looking at him with guilty eyes. "Thanks, Josh." You hold his hand, and he squeezes back.

 "Anything for you, sweetheart. I'll come by again to bring you some cookies."

 You nod, going back to whatever work you left with, and you hear the door close.

After a few minutes, you hear him knocking again, and Joshua steps inside, but now you can smell something sweet and sugary. He puts down a plate of cookies in front of you, obviously fresh out of the oven, and it makes your stomach grumble. You immediately gobble down a cookie, and you hear Joshua laugh, soft and velvet. You say a quick "thank you", sipping some of the tea, and you go back to work, leaving Joshua to go back out of the room.

After finishing the tea and the cookies, you feel more relaxed and sleepy. You yawn as you face the clock beside you and you see that it's already past 12 and you're still working. You let out a loud grunt and slump on your desk chair. You turn around, facing the bed, and you see Joshua reading a book. He looks at you for a moment, and puts the book down. Joshua pats the empty space of the bed, smiling at you softly. You look back at the work that's yet to be done, but you're no longer bothered, because what's more important is the man who is offering his warmth tonight.

You get up and groggily walk to the bed, walk, and you quickly flop down on top of it, a loud thud in the process. You turned your head to face your boyfriend. "I'm tired, Josh." You want to hold his hand but you can't seem to move, so you just close your eyes. "I know, baby. It's okay, you can rest now, continue it tomorrow, okay?" He says as he rubs soothing circles on your back.

He starts to sing a familiar tune, the tune of Elvis Presley's "Can't Help Falling In Love", and you can't help but fall in love all over again. You remember all the memories that you’ve had with Joshua, and it fills your heart with so much love for him. You remember the voice that greeted you when you both first met years ago. You remember how his voice trembled and stuttered trying to confess his love for you. You remember the time he first sang a song dedicated for you, and he looks at you like you were the stars in the sky.

He continues rubbing your back and humming the song, letting it seep through your body and lull you to sleep. You don’t realize it, but Joshua slots himself in the gaps of your body, snuggling himself to keep you warm, puling the blanket over the both of you. He continues to hum the song but with his lips softly touching your forehead, his breath coming out gentle and comforting.

And when you wake up, the first thing you see is the sunlight seeping through the apartment windows and Joshua's beautiful resting face, a smile on his lips and cheeks pink. You raise a hand to hold his cheek, rubbing your thumb on the expanse of his cheek. You smile too looking at how his eyes flutter while dreaming, his fingers lingering at the skin of your back, and his breath warm against yours.

He stirs at the soft ministrations of your thumb on his cheek and his eyes slowly opens. He looks at you and his smile grows wider. “Good morning baby. Thank you for taking care of me last night.” You say as you thoroughly scan his lovely face. “Anything for you.” His voice was husky but still the voice he fell in love with.

He pulls you closer to kiss the tip of your nose and you could feel a rush of blood on your cheeks. “I love you.” You say. He smiles at you, and you can’t help but laugh softly at how his nose crinkle at the words.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

 


	4. Wen Junhui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bake a cake

You wake up with a soft hand caressing your cheek. You stir, whining at the intimacy as the mattress dips beside you. “Baby.” A voice says, and it was low and soft with affection it could lull you to sleep. But instead, you open your eyes, letting the light seep in. You see your lover, Junhui, looking at you with the light of the morning sun bright behind his head like a halo. He smiles at you, his cheeks full and his eyes shining.

“Happy birthday, my love.” He says, his hand brushing away the hairs from your face and then through your skull. You smile at him tenderly and you could see his cheeks turn a tint of pink. “Ah, so beautiful.” He turns his head to look out the window, and then look back at you.

“I know what you’re about to say.” He says as his mouth starts to open to say something. You sit up and lean your back to the head board. “But I’m more beautiful.” You say as you imitate his low voice, rolling your eyes with the words. He laughs a small but appreciated laugh. “True. You know me so well, my love.” He places a hand on your thigh and rubs soothing circles on your skin.

You suddenly notice a big tray on top of his lap and point at it with your eyebrows raised. “What’s that for?”

“For you, of course. It’s your birthday.” He places the tray on your lap and you eye the food on front of you, mouth watering and stomach rumbling. “I cooked a pancake stack because I know you like it thick.” He points at the pancakes. “Brewed coffee with a lot of creamer because I know you like it white and creamy.” He continues, and you start to chuckle at the innuendos. “Bacon fresh out of the pan because I know you like it hot and sizzling. And your pancakes covered with so much syrup because I know you like it wet and sweet.”

You laugh and he starts laughing with you. You see his eyes turn into small comets, and he laughs with star like tears at the edge. His cheeks go so high with pink roses and you can’t help but watch him and fall in love.

“Thank you, Jun.” He stops laughing and places a soft hand on your cheek, pulling you to a chaste kiss.

“Anything for you, my love. Now go eat.” He stands up to walk to the bedroom door, but before he leaves, he looks at you again, a hand on the doorknob. “What time is your celebration with your friends and what time would you be home?”

“In an hour. I might get home late or by the time it’s time to have dinner. Why?”

He bites his lower lip and hesitates. “I just… wanted to know.” He smiles at you. “anyways, enjoy!” He quickly leaves, closing the door softly behind him.

You finish your food and leave it outside the bedroom door for Junhui to get and start dressing up.

You step out the bedroom and see Junhui stiff on front of the front door. You eye him with a confused expression. “Have fun!” He shouts from his spot as you approach him. “Uh… Thanks? What’s up with you?” You ask and he starts to panic. “Nothing! What? There’s nothing wrong.” He walks towards you and places his hands on your shoulder and pushes you to the front door. “I just want you to have fun, okay? Enjoy your special day!” He opens the front door and pushes you out, leaving a quick peck on your cheek. “Bye! I love you a lot!” And the door slams shut.

You don’t let the event from this morning where Junhui was weird and anxious for the whole day bother you, focusing on enjoying your birthday with your friends. You come home rather earlier than expected, your feet gingerly trudges to the front door. You hear rustling and loud noises from the other side, and you start to panic.

You quickly open the door and run inside. But your worry quickly goes away because you see your lover covered in aray of whites – aka flour. You let yourself lean on the wall as you watch Junhui frantically clean up his own mess. He freezes when he sees you laughing quietly, and then gasps with his eyes wide open. “I thought you would be here late!” He says, quickly collecting the flour stacked on the kitchen counter. “I thought wrong too. I’m glad I came in early though.”

You start walking towards him and he slowly stops his actions. You stand on front of him and wipe away the flour from his cheeks. You laugh at how ridiculous he looks and he pouts. “What were you trying to make anyways?”

“A cake for you.” He continues to pout and you pinch his soft cheeks. “Ah, so cute.” You say and he smiles and quickly banters. “But not as cute as you?” He says, his eyebrows rising.

“Correct.” You quickly say and both of start laughing.

“I’m sorry I can’t make you a cake.” He says as he places his hands on your waist.

“Junhui, I don’t care if I don’t have a cake on my birthday. You’re the best gift I can ask for.” You say and you watch his cheeks go pink. He pulls you in for a kiss and it was intimate, his hands quickly wrapping around your body. You could feel his heart beat against yours and it beats in perfect timing.

“I love you and happy birthday, my love.” He says and you can’t help but believe that you are love itself.


	5. Kwon Soonyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide and go seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of phyl when i wrote this. 
> 
> Phyl, if you're reading this, i could have continued this the way it should be for u if this just wasnt a general audience fic HAGAHA

You come home from a long day expecting your lover to greet you with his cheeks soft and smile wide, but you come home with a quiet apartment and Soonyoung nowhere to be found. You look around the living room and kitchen and spot a note on the kitchen island.

**_Come find me and i might give you a kiss if u catch me hihi :3 - hoshimochi_ **

You sigh at the emoticon he wrote and his nickname that you scoff at but secretly love. "Hoshimochi." You call out. "C'mon Hoshi. I'm tired and I don't want to play." You pout, as if Soonyoung is in the room with you. Tiptoeing through the living room, you make your way to your shared bedroom and quietly open the door. You quickly spot the cabinet door closing abruptly. "Oh hoshi. I can't seem to find you." You taunt, looking elsewhere but walking towards the cabinet. You quickly open the cabinet door and spot a cheeky Soonyoung sitting at the corner. "Ha! Found you. Now give me a kiss." You proclaim but Soonyoung sticks a tongue out and crawls under you to escape. "Catch me first!" He shouts and you follow him into a sprint.

All your tired nerves go away as you try to catch your lover, circling around the living room that both of you live in. His cheeks start to go red from all the running, his sweat dripping down his neck, and his hair sticking to his forehead. He was glowing, and you smile at how he's glistening under the sunset lights from the window.

He stops for a moment to catch his breath and you take the chance and jump to tackle his body. You straddle his lap, arms at the side of his head.

"Got you!" You say with a smile, and he pouts at you.

"Okay. Fine, you win." Soonyoung sits up and you sit on his lap, legs still on either side of his. He wraps his arms around your waist and you look down at his eyes while you squish his cheeks with the palms of your hands.

"Where's my kiss?" You say and he smiles at the ministrations.

"You can have it." He pushes his lips out and you finally kiss him, ignoring how the sweat of his forehead sticks to yours and the small droplets that land on your fingertips.

Soonyoung separates himself to look at you. "Have all of my kisses." He says with the smile you fell in love with. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him back for a kiss.

The kiss was filled with intimacy, heated even. He trails his hands around your back and you can't help but melt at the touch. You whine softly at how good it feels and he pulls you against his chest. You could feel his chest rise frantically. He moans at the kiss as you brush your fingers on his hair, his nape turning warm.

He finishes the kiss and both of you are out of breath. His hair all tangled up and your clothes crumpled. "Still tired?"

Soonyoung looks at you like how the moon looks at the sun. He follows every curve of your cheeks and every lash at your eyes.

"No. Thank you."

"No problem, baby."


	6. Jeon Wonwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Panic! At The Disco because you're boyfriend wonwoo is clingy af

You're out with your friends, having coffee and gossiping about everything and anything. You finally have a break after a long week of stress and you're thankful you have friends that is always willing to take you out of your misery.

You're halfway through your coffee and only 30% of stories have been shared between your friends when you get a sudden phone call from your boyfriend Wonwoo. You stare at your screen with confusion because you know that Wonwoo knows that you're with your friends and you're safe. 

You pick up the phone and you hear frantic breathing at the other end.

"Hello? Won? What's happening? Why are you calling?" You start to panic when he doesn't say a word. "Wonwoo?"

"Babe please come home!" Wonwoo finally speaks and its ragged and out of breath.

"What? Why? Now?" 

"It's an emergency! Just please come home. Please." And those were his last words before the line goes dead.

You start packing up your things and apologizing to your friends for leaving early. You can feel your heart racing and your skin sweating from how your lover sounded like throughout the phone call.

You arrive at your apartment with sweat falling down from your forehead. You still can't forget the frantic breathing of Wonwoo. You quickly open the front door and run inside, letting the door slam close behind you.

You freeze in place when you see Wonwoo sitting on the couch, aimlessly flipping through netflix. You curse under your breath. "What?!" You say, your anger building up your chest.

Wonwoo turns his head to look at you and his face lights up. "Babe! You're home." He kneels on the couch, against the television, and stretches his arms out with a wide smile. 

"You're okay?!" You walk towards him, standing behind the couch and looking up at him but not hugging him back.

"Yeah. Of course I am." He smiles, contented. He wiggles his butt and closes his eyes. "Now, my hug!" 

"What hug?"

"What do you mean?" He wiggles his butt again and your angry facade almost loses its grip because of how cute he looks, but you don't want to give him the pleasure of winning.

"You called me in the middle of a date with friends. And then you sounded so panicked and about to die, saying it's an emergency. And then I come home and you're okay?" He looks at you, still with a smile on his face. "You made me panic for no reason! I had to leave early and disappoint my friends! And plus, you got me tired! Do you know how hard it is to run with heels? No! You don't!"

He pouts and drops his arms on his sides. "But..."

"But what?" 

Wonwoo places a soft hand on your cheek and you visibly relax. "I missed you. That's why I called." He looks at you with puppy eyes and you curse yourself because you can't resist your lover when he does that.

You relax and sigh. "Fine. I missed you too."

He smiles again and you smile back. You stretch you arms out and step forward to wrap your arms around his slim waist. You could feel his arms rest on your shoulders and finally wraps it around your neck, letting your head be buried on his chest, his chin resting on the crown of your head. You could hear his heart race and you think its endearing that even after so many years of dating, his heart still beats for you in running steps and his arms still welcome you home.

"So..." His chin stabs your head as he says those words. You remove your head from under his chin and look up to him, meeting his gaze. "Wanna netflix and chill?" He says with a cheeky grin on his face. You nod either way because even if its just simply being a slum all day, as long as it's with Wonwoo, you're contented.


	7. Lee Jihoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even coffee wont work

Lee Jihoon is the worst when you try to wake him up because it would take you 30 minutes to an hour to have him sit up and stand to get ready.

As his lover, you know it's the truth because you handle him almost every morning. But sometimes you don't mind because Jihoon glows under the morning sunlight, his skin pale and his hair disheveled. You fall in love everyday seeing Jihoon's face contented and well slept under the covers.

As always, you wake up an hour and 30 minutes before him so that you could prepare breakfast. You cook the usual pancakes and brew 2 cups of coffee, with Jihoon's extra big cup because his love for coffee surpasses anything.

You finish preparing and you walk to your bedroom where Jihoon is still snoring, clutching and cuddling the pillow that you used. You sit beside him, his face cute and warm when you place a hand on his cheek. He doesn't stir which is what you wanted because you want to admire Jihoon's soft features. You trace fleeting touches on the bridge of his nose to his soft cheeks. You place your thumb on his bottom lip and you could feel his breath on your skin. You smile at him, your thumbs brushing through his cheek and he stirs. "Wake up, Ji."

You say and he whines, burying his face under the pillow. You're used to this so you already know what to do. You stand to go back the kitchen to grab Jihoon's cup of coffee. You go back to the bedroom with the cup in hand and place it at the night stand. You grab for the mini-fan Jihoon bought months ago at the desk and fan the steam of the coffee towards Jihoon. "C'mon, Ji. You're coffee is ready."

Jihoon stirs some more, his head finally peeking out of the pillow. He opens one eye and squints. When he sees you, he freezes and goes back to burying his face on your pillow. You pat his arm that's wrapped around the pillow softly. "Please Ji." You say, softly pleading and rubbing soothing circles on his soft skin.

"No." He says, his voice trailing off and muffled under the pillow.

You smile at him and places the fan down after shutting it off. You remove the pillow from his grasps quickly and he whines, covering his eyes with his hands. 

You quickly slot yourself between his arms, placing a leg over him and wrapping your arms over him. You peck his lips and his cheeks go pink. "Jihoon please. Don't make me kiss you until you're tired of it."

He smiles, his eyes still closed and he wraps his arms around you tightly. "I'll never get tired of it." Jihoon opens his eyes to look at you.

"Good morning." He kisses you softly, ghost like but it was there. He places his soft hands at your nape, pulling you in for a quick kiss.

Jihoon seperates himself and looks at you. "Ah, such a good way to start my day." He quickly stands, removing himself from you and starts to leave the room. 

"You wake up like this everyday." He turns to you before he opens the door. 

"That's why I'm always having a good morning." He opens the door and struts to the kitchen, leaving the bedroom door open so that you could watch him place a piece of pancake in his mouth. 

"I love you and your pancakes!" He shouts and your gaze meets his, and he smiles despite how his cheeks look with pancakes squeezed inside them.


	8. Lee Seokmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Netflix and... karaoke???

You've been lying down on the couch for a decade now, watching a series in netflix that even if they give out a warning of "you've been watching 3 episodes in a row", you won't stop. There are empty plastic bags of chips on the floor and you've been meaning to throw them away but the next episode started loading and you just couldn't miss a single beat.

You're at the season finale when you hear a loud thud from outside the apartment door followed by keys and steps running inside. You peer at the front door and see Seokmin out of breath with a big box at his side.

"What's that?" You point at the box with a confused face, and you don't know if your confused with the fact that you lover literally just barged in your apartment or he brought a box the same size as his torso.

Seokmin shows the front of the box. "I bought a mini karaoke machine." You read the box and the first thing you see is the slogan  _Sing your till your heart's content_.

"And... Why?"

"Because I want to sing with you!" He says with a his gummy smile, his cheeks so high and his body vibrating with excitement.

"I don't sing, Seokie."

"I don't care!" He runs to the television and looks at you first. "Let's sing, yeah?" He says with the biggest smile and it's like you weren't even given the chance to say no.

Seokmin sets up the mini karaoke machine for 30 minutes, even fighting with the television when it doesn't follow his command, so you sit on the couch, fumbling with his phone camera, taking ugly pictures of yourself to add to his collection.

You were so caught up in your own world that a loud mechanical voice took you by surprise. You look at Seokmin holding the microphone by his lips and his mouth wide, looking at you with his slit eyes. "Wanna sing?"

"Pass."

He kneels on the floor, begging. "Please, sunshine." He pouts at you, his eyes shiny and cheeks tinted pink. "Do it for me."

"I'm not good at singing, Seokie. Not like you."

"Have you heard yourself?" He stands and then sits in front of you on the floor, microphone still on hand.

"Uh... yes. That's why I said I don't sing.

"You're so good, sunshine. Please." He places his soft cheeks on your thigh and looks up to you. "Do it for me. It's been a long time since you've last sang for me. I just want to hear your soothing voice."

Seokmin's eyes were expectant. His hair was disheveled and you brush your fingers through his soft hair and he closes his eyes at the touch. "Please." He says softly and you sigh.

"Fine. I'm doing this for you."

He quickly stands and hands you the microphone. He chooses the song for you, and when you hear the introduction, you don't even have to look at the screen to know what it is. You smile unknowingly at Seokmin.

"Remember this?" Seokmin stands on front of you, blocking the screen and having your vision on only your lover.

"Of course I do. It's the song we first danced to."

"Yeah. I remember you singing the song while dancing. Sing it again for me."

"Sure, Seokie."

The tune starts slow and you start singing softly. You suddenly feel hands on your waist and you smile softly at your lover. You continue to sing, and he looks at you with his warm eyes, his cheeks resting but his smile radiating. You're at the climax of the song and you sing for him, and he knows you're singing for him, because you could feel his hands intertwining together at your back, holding you close to him.

The song is about to end, and he rests his forehead on yours, his breath ghosting over yours. And at the last two lines, your voice soft and lovely, he sings with you, a harmony resonating between the both of you. The song ends and you just can't help but drop the microphone behind you where the couch is and pull Seokmin in for a kiss. He smiles between kisses, your hands finding his neck, feeling his heart beat harmonize with yours.

Seokmin separates himself, and both of you are out of breath. The both of you stand still, your eyes still meeting.

"Sunshine." He smiles at you and you smile back.

"Yeah, Seokie?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being the light of my world."

You roll your eyes at him. "Sap."

And he laughs, and your reminded of how much his laugh and the smile that goes with it, and how it brings all the beautiful things out into your world. And you just can't help but fall in love all over again.


	9. Kim Mingyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cook off

You take afternoon naps like it was a religious requirement. You  _have_ to take a nap from 3 in the afternoon until 6 in the evening to function and do work late at night. You can't miss it, and your lover Mingyu understands, so he tries not to bother you and make any noise.

But you wake up at 5:20, obviously too early to wake up, to a loud clamer of metals from outside your room. You grunt with annoyance when you thought the noise was over buy it became louder. You sit up and walk to the door not expecting to see your lover in an apron.

He was fixing 2 sets of kitchen pans, bowls, and utensils on either ends of the counter where the stove is at the middle. On the kitchen island is an array of various ingredients which are too many to even count, it's just a city of various spices and add-ons for food.

You walk to the opposite side of the kitchen island, against Mingyu, and he stands straight when he notices your presence. He smiled at you, his feet rocking back and forth on the wooden floor. 

"So... What's this?" You ask and you didn't notice that your eyebrows have been tense and confused since you woke up from your slumber.

"Food." He smiles wider but you continue your confused facade.

"I'm aware that this is food, Mingyu. But why so many?"

"Because we're gonna have a cook-off!" He says rather enthusiastically, bringing out a blue apron with purple flowers and handing it to you, like an offering.

"What cook-off?" You grab the apron and stare at it for awhile then back to Mingyu. 

Mingyu sways his hips from left to right, expected you to say something. "No, Mingyu. I'm not having a cook-off with you." You say and Mingyu's face goes into a pout.

"Please?" He starts to do his puppy eyes he always does because he always gets what he wants whenever he does it. And it's mostly your fault because despite his tall stature and his god-like features, he's a cute little puppy that you unexpectedly fell in love with.

He continues his teasing and you just can't help it. You sigh and place the apron over your neck, letting it hang and then tying the loose strings at your back. "Fine. I'm only doing this because you're being cute." 

He stops his facade and gives you a cheeky grin. "But you have to do my work for me!" You say and he immediately nods. 

Mingyu circles around the island and stands next to you, so you turn to him, looking up to meet his gaze. "So what shall we cook? Pasta?"

You smirk at him, fixing your hair in the process. You hum. "I think that would be good. But let's just have it for one serving. We might not get to finish 2."

He nods at you with a smile. "Okay. Let's give ourselves about..." Mingyu looks at the wall clock behind you and then looks back at you. "An hour? The pasta noodles are done anyways, so the only thing left is the sauce. Think you can handle it?" He grins at you and you give back the same grin, a competition rising between the both of you.

"If I can handle a 6 feet tall puppy for a boyfriend, I can handle beating him to a cook-off."

He raises his hand to a fist with a determined face. "Then it's on." 

You do the same gesture with the same expression. "Hell yeah it's on."

The both of you quickly gather ingredients, even fighting over some, pulling it back and forth from each other. You start to make the pasta sauce, focused and concentrated, that you don't notice how Mingyu looks at you even once in awhile to smile, finding it endearing to see you in an apron 2 sizes bigger and going back and forth the counter top.

You're so focused that you don't even notice Mingyu stopping half-way just to look at you. You only notice when you're sauce is already done, plattered nicely with the pasta Mingyu cooked before all the commotion happened.

You look at him with confusion. "You're not even finished?"

Mingyu removes his apron and place it on the counter top. "I just decided to watch you. Did you know you look cute with tomato sauce on your cheek?"

You quickly rub at your cheek, finding the tomato sauce your lover was talking about and find a smear of it by your left cheek. You wipe it on your apron and pout at him. "You made me cook everything. You're just being lazy." 

He laughs at you, stepping on front of your space and moves his hands behind you to untie the knot of the apron. You continue to pout even after he sets your apron aside. "Oh c'mon, puppy. I'm sure your pasta tastes delicious."

"But you made me cook everything. That's unfair!" You say, pouting as if there's no tomorrow.

He places a thumb at the middle of your brows, over the left brow, then down to your left cheek, caressing your face gently. "At least you won against me, puppy."

You slowly relax your face and softly nod. "That's true. And what puppy? You're the puppy here!" 

He laughs again but now he rests his forehead on yours and you laugh too and you honestly don't know why. Maybe it's because the sudden rush of pink in Mingyu's face or it's the way his smile light up the whole room, and you decide that it may be both because you don't even realize your hand resting on his hand that was resting on your cheek.

He pecks your nose then your forehead then down to your lips and you let your hand intertwine with his. But it was quick, like it was a prologue for a series that was meant to go on forever, and you honestly won't mind reading through it as long as it's Mingyu. 

He steps back to grab the plate of pasta you just cooked and hold it out. "Let's eat, puppy?"

You want to scoff, retaliate, because the puppy here is him, but you don't even continue because he's already holding your hand and dragging you to the dining table with the softest smile ever.


	10. Xu Minghao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K.O.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creds to alth for giving me this prompt

It was one of those days where you were granted a break you have been longing for for so long. It was those rare occasions where your superiors got lazy and just decided to cancel everything for a weekend. You're thankful for them, because without their bout of laziness, you wouldn't be slumped on top of your boyfriend, Minghao, whom you haven't cuddled with for so long.

Minghao just came from his trip from China, attending his cousin's wedding to be his best man, so he was gone for 2 weeks. And 2 weeks before he even left, you were swamped with work that the only contact you had with Minghao was talking through creaks of the apartment doors, asking if you want pizza or chinese food for dinner. 

Despite of your busy schedule, Minghao still took care of you, sometimes preparing a hot bath before he leaves to go home to his college dorms (he's still taking up his dance majors, and you fully support him and his dream of being professional.) He goes out of his schedules just to buy you coffee, even stops by your favorite donut shop to buy you a dozen of your favorite glazed donuts. 

And you love him for that. He sacrifices so much for you, the least that you could do in your free time is cuddle up to him and shower him with kisses all over his cute cheeks and his button nose.

And he appreciates it, his cheeks turning pink and his eyes staring at you lovingly whenever your eyes meet. Sometimes you find him looking at you when you're not looking.

The both of your are lying down on your couch, his head resting on the armrest and yours on his chest. You could feel his heart beat against your ears and you feel yourself relax and melt to his warmth.

"Baby." You say, looking up to him from under his chin.

"Yeah?" His fingers go up from your waist to rest on your hair, brushing through the thick strands.

"Wanna do something else than watch television? I feel like I'm boring you." You pout and he kisses the crown of your head reassuringly.

"I'm never bored when I'm with you. We can do something. What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Do you want to do something you have been wanting to do?"

Minghao hums and you could the vibrations through your cheek. "I bought this game a few weeks ago but I don't have a console. I figured I would use yours but you've been so busy so I couldn't ask you."

You sit up and place your hands at either sides of his head, hovering over him. "You should have just asked, you know." You kiss his nose softly and look at him again. 

"But I wanted to play with you." 

"Okay then." 

And that's how you ended up sitting in between Minghao's legs, the both of you on the floor, and his arms wrapped around your waist, controller in hand. You were playing the new Tekken game, something you've been meaning to play in the arcade. The both of your decided to bet on who wins, wager is dinner. And the dinner isn't cheap. The wager was take out from that Ramen place the both of you had your first date in that ended up with the both of your paying for your own food because you didn't expect such a high price. 

He was about to win, throwing blows at you, laughing by your ear, and you give out a mischevous grin. You quickly push down his controller, falling from his hands and quickly try to finish him off.

"Hey! You're cheating!" He playfully shouts at you, and you try to kick his controller away from his hands. He tries to reach for your controller, but you stretch your arms far enough for him to not reach.

"You didn't say anything about cheating!" You say, still trying throw blows to Minghao's avatar while avoiding Minghao's grip.

You could suddenly feel hands on your waist, and you could hear Minghao giggle to himself. You think he has given up so you try to relax but then you suddenly feel his fingers curl up on your waist, and he starts to mercilessly tickle you.

You drop your controller and raise your hands in the air in persuit of a defeat, but he doesn't stop. You continue to laugh, your body turning to him.

"Stop! Oh my god Minghao! Stop it!" You say in between your laughter and you could see how his mouth stretches into a smile, his cheeks turning soft and puffy. 

He continues until you're on the floor trying to push his wrists away from your sides. He starts to straddle your lap, his legs at either side of your legs.

"Okay! Okay. I'll pay for dinner!" You say, and he slowly stops, his laugh becoming softer.

Minghao places his hands on either side of your head and comes down to kiss your forehead, down to our nose, and then finally, on your lips. His skin was hot, maybe from the tiring tickling session the both of you had. 

The game was long forgotten, and the both of you continue to kiss softly. You didn't even notice the sky outside turning dark, but you don't mind. You could feel your heart swell and your body relax as he continues to kiss you, his fingers brushing through your scalp. You place your hands on his hip, feeling the hallow dip and his soft skin under his shirt.

When the kiss stops, both of you had matching pink cheeks and messy hair, breath ragged and hot.

"Hao, thank you for today. I really needed it."

And he doesn't answer back with words. He answers back with a kiss, fleeting and quick. 

"Now. Time to eat, yeah?"

You roll your eyes as you watch your lover rise from your lap, skipping to your kitchen, probably stealing a bag of chips from your kitchen cabinet. You let yourself lay there and stare at the ceiling,  thanking whatever divine being there is for being lucky enough to have Minghao in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> you survived this tooth rotting fluff of a collection! i hope you enjoyed it and if you have anything to say, just comment or tweet me @coffeechaelly! let me know how much you like or dislike it, any type of criticism is accepted :) leave a kudos if u like; it motivates me to write more! love lots xoxo


End file.
